I'll Be The Greatest Fan of Your Life
by ClearlyClaudia
Summary: NJBC. I suck at summaries, so I guess you should read it and tell me your opinions, aha. Reviews are love! x.


**A/N: Forgive me if it gets boring along the way, aha. This originally was going to be a CB, but I decided to make it more of a BS. Reviews are love! x.**

* * *

It was as if summer had never happened.

As if the rhythmic beat of the music they had all danced to never played.

As if the everlasting nights of vodka and sex had never happened, and the dawns of new days celebrated with champagne and French baguettes forgotten.

Blair was greeted with silence at the Met steps. The sound of her vintage Chanel heels were drowned out by the wind and snow howling around her, her arms wrapped around her miniscule frame as she braced the cold in her determination. Her 23-year-old husband, just one month older than her, trailed behind her lazily.

"Blair-" Chuck Bass drawled, sliding an arm around her waist to stop her from walking any further, uttered one word that stopped her in her tracks; "Please."

Blair Waldorf's bottom lip quivered as she turned around, her glance moving down to the two-year-old bundled up and clinging onto Chuck's neck. She unwrapped her own arms and unhooked the little girl, taking her into her own arms and resting her on her hip.

"It was Serena's favourite place," she choked out, turning around and marching back up the stairs, "So we're taking Tiffany to see it."

Chuck watched as his wife climbed the steps, sighing in defeat as he made his own way up.

* * *

Serena Van Der Woodsen was wrapped up in blankets, her cobalt blue eyes closed, her breaths coming out in short little huffs. Her husband, Nate Archibald, was holding her hand beside the bed.

It was winter in Manhattan, but it felt a lot colder than that in the large hospital room.

A magazine was thrown onto the floor, its headline popping out in cobalt blue dauntingly, the same color as Serena's eyes.

A few rooms over, Allegra Archibald was taking a bath, her seventeen-hour-old legs kicking slightly in the warm water. Lillian Van Der Woodsen was holding her granddaughter's head up, her warm brown eyes filled with tears.

It was 9:30pm, and at 6:07am that morning, Serena had given birth to her second child, Allegra. Her body had had a bad reaction to the medicine they had given her, along with the pain of being in labour. She had been knocked unconscious, her body breaking down with the pressure. Allegra had gotten out safely, but Serena hadn't.

"Momma!" Blaine called out, running into the room and into his father's arms.

"Momma?" He frowned, shaking his mother's shoulders softly. Nate held Blaine back, swallowing dryly as he thought of a way to explain just exactly where his mother was.

"Honey, momma is... well, she's here, but she's not really he-" he was abruptly cut off, as with one quick huff, Serena's eyes opened.

* * *

"She's okay?" Blair asked the nurse quickly, holding onto Tiffany as she ran through the hospital's entrance, slipping slightly on her heels.

The minute Serena had opened her eyes, Nate had called the nurse, and the nurse had called Lily, who quickly called Blair and Rufus.

Blair jabbed the elevator button sharply, frowning as the number '18' stayed on the monitor above the doors. She jabbed the button again, and with an agitated mutter, she turned and walked quickly towards the stairs. A small '_ping!_' sounded from behind her, and she turned back around quickly, banging into Chuck.

"Go into the elevator!" She all but screeched, clinging onto Tiffany as she ran to catch the elevator before it closed again. Wiping away the tears that threatened to spill, she sighed as Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly. She leaned into him, inhaling his woodsy scent that she knew he knew she loved. The doors opened, and his hand moved from around her waist to her hand as he clasped hers tightly, giving it a small squeeze. Together, they marched out of the lift, down the corridor, and into Serena's room.

There, the blonde was sitting up with Nate behind her, rubbing her back softly, while Allegra was sleeping in her arms.

"You're awake," Blair choked out, before walking quietly to Serena's side and hugging her best friend tightly, choking back the sobs that threatened to break her tough demeanour.

"Look, Tiffy!" Blair whispered, moving her hair away from Tiffany's face so she couldn't hide, "It's another cousin! Auntie Sese had another bubba, say hi to Allegra, honey."

Serena and Blair grinned at each other as Tiffany reached down and stroked the baby's forehead softly, turning around in her mothers arms again so she could hide once more.

Blair swept over to Nate to give him a small peck on the cheek, which he returned with a squeeze of her arm.

"Congratulations, Natie." She laughed, ruffling her other best friend's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, congratulations Nathaniel," Chuck laughed, reaching over for a fist-pump.

Nate smiled at his wife and two best friends, continuing the rhythmic pattern of the rubbing on his wife's back.

"Who knows, maybe you and Blair can pop out another one, and then we'll have the Non-Judging Breakfast Club all over again." He laughed.

Blair raised an eyebrow, Serena giggled along with Blaine and Nate, and Chuck smirked.

_Who knows_.

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
